


5 Things

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Redemption, thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Five brief glimpses into Adam's life, centering around his relationship with Edge.





	5 Things

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a "5 things" challenge, posted to LJ Jan. 27, 2009.

1.

Edge’s eyes – their slightly odd shape, which Adam first thought of as “squinty” but came to find beautiful. Also their color, a bright and changeable hazel, vivid and frank from beneath young Edge’s admittedly shaggy brows. (In later years Adam could never quite decide whether Edge had Done Something to his eyebrows.) How alive with feeling those eyes could be.

 

2.

The tastes of coffee and cigarettes, those dark sisters caffeine and nicotine. The dense, bold flavor of good coffee, the bitter aftertaste on his breath, a bit of ground left in the cup. A dash of the best whiskey he could afford wouldn’t hurt. Or more than a dash. Smoke in his lungs and burning his nose, something to keep his hands and lips occupied all the time. Ashes, and small burnt holes in his linens.

 

3.

Naked, wounded appeal in those eyes, slowly replaced by confusion and flashing resentment. Then disappointment. The worst.

 

4.

Nothing _worked_ , that was the problem, nothing softened the jabbing pain to his gut, nothing erased his memory. Nothing made him a better man, eradicated his previous behavior. But it always _promised_ to. How could he resist that promise, the seal on a bottle, the clean, fragrant green shreds, the pure white inside the paper packet. Fix me. Kill me. Or let me forget, even for a little while.

 

5.

Beautiful eyes full of compassion, nearly too breathtaking to look at. Compassion and deep, thorough understanding. He wasn’t ashamed, finally, to stand in that gaze. How forgiving it was. How loving.


End file.
